ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NovaTsukimori
Rank-Up-Magic Taylor's having some technical difficulties, so on his behalf I say (in his words) "it's okay to make your own RCM." Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a reference It is just a reference. Your Lunar Queens and Solar Kings are inspired (naming scheme, double ranking-up) by the New Orders, right? The same happens with the Titan Princes. Despite the fact that I decided Princes because there are Queens and Kings that you made (I want somthing different) but they are based on the Titans in the Ancient Greek mythology. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. So now everyone is gonna have a Rank 13? NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Why not? Is it bad? I made 2 R13s in one day !!! lol, also Zeus, according to the mythology, was a titan before becoming the Olympian God. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) No. It just feels like I'm a hero... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha. Made the original Lunar Queen and Solar King template. If you need to make template, don't use the DynamicNavigationBox you are using in the archetype pages, copy-paste this and do all this editing. where ??? is the field where the archetype is, the members by using this Name of the Card if it is from YCM, if it is from YGO Wiki, separated by this " ● " (without the quotes, but I usually do this " - ").Hope I helped you, LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Also did the required renamings. So shoot and make templates for your archetypes. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tsukimori, i noticed you fixed something on this card of mine http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle_Mirage_Lightning . Can you tell me what was, please? The, you can prevent me of doing the same mistake on other cards. Since now, thank you Theundeadlord (talk) 22:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All you need to do is put in 2 "[ and ]" when addressing to a card on this site. I also fixed a small grammar error. I hope that helped. NovaTsukimori (talk) 23:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, i'm gald you improved it for me, thanks. But what grammar error was? Well, i don't dominate the English yet, since i'm brazilian. What do you think about my archetype? Is this good?And what do you mena by 2 "and"? xD Theundeadlord (talk) 23:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) **Glad Theundeadlord (talk) 23:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) **Glad I could be of help. Your card was missing a period at the end. NovaTsukimori (talk) 00:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Answer Here (strangely enough) LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks NovaTsukimori (talk) 07:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Another question. How do you open this on Windows 8? NovaTsukimori (talk) 08:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't have Windows 8 at all :( I run on XP LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh... NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you follow the steps (downloading in this link)? Working? If working, you have to download the above fonts: * Matrix RegularSmallCaps * Matrix BoldSmallCaps LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Graviton The Graviton deck is meh... (but I showed you how to make a template just like the others). Maybe I can do this for you later on. Now on to the cards: I think you attempted to make a Photon-style deck (a Galaxy-Eyes + some supports) and you use the Tachyons to make them perfect. Sweet. Wing: Its first effect is cool as a generic monster. Its second effect is cool for Gadgets/Machina/Karakuri/any Machine deck anyway, while the last effect is very good for the deck you are attempting. Darkwing: Nice Tricky-like effect, but why do you want to make an equip for the Galaxy-Eyes? Knight: Why do you want to send this to the Graveyard to use its effect? It should be only from the hand. Also Summoning in every Standby Phase is kinda foop-ing imo. Core: Waiting for its effect. Zone: Nice field spell for weaking your opponent's monsters. Trade: There are a lot of "Discard then draw 2" cards, like " ", " " and the anime-only " ". Something new? Change: It should be a RUM. Galaxy-Eyes: Waiting for its effect. That's it. LHK (contact me) 13:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Some of those cards (Rank-Up-Magic Graviton Change, Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon, Graviton Core, and Graviton Knight) have been updated. I also introduced Graviton Dark Core (a Ranked-Up version of Core). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It should be a DARK monster. LHK (contact me) 08:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Templates and things that help you later on OK, I made the Graviton and Constellation archetype templates for your archetypes, as you can see in the links I send you in this message. Just let you know that EVERY TIME you make a card that belongs to an archetype (either they belong to those two or to other archetypes you are going to plan), just update the template. I just got your "Constellation Phoenix" fix'd just to let you know how to add a template in a card, just like all other users right here. LHK (contact me) 10:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Power Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk. For any of the archetypes that you are making cards for, have you played with any of them? Have you actually dueled with those decks? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry about this whole debacle. I feel like a real dick. Want to talk it out here? Well. Okay. I calmed down a bit. Though for some reason it feels like you don't like me... Maybe it's because we never decided to be online buddies... NovaTsukimori (talk) 01:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I think we've rubbed the wrong way in the past. However, I have talked to some friends of mine, and I have come to a decision. If your current life stresses and issues are affecting your cardmaking, then you don't need to be cardmaking at all. Sure, I may have a short fuse when it comes to broken cards, but that's because I try to ensure some measure of quality on this site. If you are truly upset IRL, I would recommend that you take a hiatus from the wikia. Cardmaking is supposed to be a hobby, but if it truly is causing you this much distress, then I advise you to enjoy your holidays and take your mind off of things in another way. And I am intrigued about this "online buddies" thing. Okay. I'll take a little hiatus then (I will still come around to fix any typos on my cards though)... NovaTsukimori (talk) 01:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nova, thanks for fixing my Ghostrick Clown TheUndeadLord (talk) 23:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's true that Ytak always judges cards just like yours. I have a small question before I start: Are " " and " " considered to be "Gravity" cards for "Graviton" effects? OK,Tyrannosaurus seems cool, since it SS-es, saving a Graviton and actually destroying itself because it is SS-ed in Defense while it has 0 DEF. Legit. As for the Triceratops, that card is a relatively cool nomi monster, despite the fact that it doesn't deserve to pay 1000 LP and tribute a Graviton for a 0 ATK monster imo. LHK (contact me) 15:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. NovaTsukimori (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Overlimit Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) What's an Overlimit? You will find that out later as I'm currently not finished with the project I am working on. I will begin working on Overlimit Monsters in February to answer your question... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, currently, the tag on your card links to a Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia page that does not exist, because the CardTable hasn't been told what an Overlimit Monster is. I'll create a page for it. NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know if that could be treated as a permission. I told him that i fixed the card error, and i asked him to delete the remove tag, however i placed (without knowing that was not allowed) a template of that card on his page, and i asked him to remove the tag. He said "only if i remove the template of his page". I told i i attempted, but i couldn't find the edit button, and later when i saw again, the template was removed, and i made it shorter the card text to make it easier to find any mistake on it. And as far i know we can remove the delete tag by weselves, since we fix the problems TheUndeadLord (talk) 16:17, January 10, 2014 (UTC) = Problem Fixed = Anyway, to prevent any problem, i placed back the delete tag, thanks for the warning TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:04, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Eternal Slumber??!! Nova, congrats for the 1k mark :D Also, what is the theme of your Suimin cards? LHK (contact me) 08:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. The "Suimin" archetype is focused on sleep and Japanese names. "Suimin" is one of the Japanese translations for sleep. Face-down cards are key as well as preventing the opponent from using the Graveyard. In a sense, it is an anti-meta Deck. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense, since it is amazing Also, I didn't ask you how this deck works. I can actually see when reading them. But the question is: What are Rei and Kei which are members of this archetype? I hope this deck has the success of your Gravitons and your Constellations. LHK (contact me) 15:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Rei' is a Japanese translation to Zero. 'Kei' translates to Firefly in Kanji. It also rhymes with 'Rei'. NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Xyz Reverse Issue I didint underastand your editing on my "Xyz Reverse". Can you explain it better, please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) 1) When giving support for specific monster types (like Xyz or Synchro), you have to place 2 "before the first word and "" after 'monster' (in which the "M" must be capitalized) on each side. You must also capitalize "M" in monster when doing so too. 2) Some of your sentences had unnecessary spaces in between or no periods at all. 3) You do not need to give a specified color to the template. If it is a card you are working on that the template was told about, then the template will automatically give color to it. These are just tips. I don't want it come off as rude or anything. And if I was, I apologize in advance. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Feel so sorry, my friend... OK, sorry about that. I don't understand japanese even though I watch the anime episodes. If you want, we can make a nice number of "Numeron" monsters, that your monster belongs to. LHK (contact me) 08:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) OK, link. LHK (contact me) 15:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) About the card Kill bolt There is another card with "Kill" on it's name. The card . That's why I placed this name on my card. I forgot about that card. Even so, that card is old. If they ever reprint it, they would likely give it a different name, like what they did with and . NovaTsukimori (talk) 18:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) About my last renaming I renamed the Cross Graviton Constellation dude. I did that because 90 times 98 (Scorpius times Graviton Dragon) doesn't equal 8460, but 8820. Also I'm gonna build the Starlight Constellation template for your cards, so that it fills the Constellation archetype automatically. LHK (contact me) 08:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 12:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) You've got it all wrong I don't actually see how my Grammar is "bad" I'm Not following Why would i do that? Chahine Sfar 19:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't speaking of how to link, i was speaking of the Time that this taking, i was trying to say, it will take me forever. ~~FTON~~ How to notice the admins of changes? About the CXyz Fermion guy Thanks for placing a lot of effects for that dude. I was in great tension when making this card, because I was on the Internet Cafe of my neighborhood and there are 3 minutes left when writing that card and placing into my card database (or actually my MSE set which I store stuff from this site, pojo and stuff just for laughs). LHK (contact me) 11:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) NP. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ummm ~~FTON~~ How about the changes now? ~~FTON~~ if only one http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Plant#Effect_Monsters: if only good one, then what's with the rest? also,when will the deletion tag be taken off? Plans Do you have some specific preferences? Like being Nomi Monsters, having banishing abilities or so? LHK (contact me) 15:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I have the name for the counter of both cards: "Chaos-Eyes Aurora Dragon". As for the Light-Eyes and the Dark-Eyes, do they have some resemblance to Xerneas (for Light-Eyes) and Yveltal (for Dark-Eyes), according to the description you gave me in my talk page? Effects coming up pretty soon. LHK (contact me) 15:30, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Here are your cards. The summary for Dark-Eyes got deleted for some reason, but you can tell me any complaints in my talk page. LHK (contact me) 12:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. What about now? LHK (contact me) 13:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Limit + Over Limit (not " ") OK, when you'll want to place card limits on cards (Limited, Semi-Limited or stuff like that), do this in CardTable to show. In CardTable2 (as you can clearly see in your new edit) only the category that is Semi is placed. I make cards on CardTable2 and I face such situation with my "Futuristic Sundial" which is Limited. Also, can I make my own Overlimit Monsters? I love the theme behind it. LHK (contact me) 13:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Idk how you gain Life Points in a Fairy deck that uses " ". The last effect is kinda cool, because it helps you both with the Summon of " " and its effect which can activate up to twice if you have this on the board. LHK (contact me) 13:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the information. LHK (contact me) 14:39, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts about the Burning Charioteer Overlimit? LHK (contact me) 17:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) What does the new updated version of my Charioteer Overlimit look? LHK (contact me) 07:48, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Seriously now, how can a dragon be a fairy, unless it is Xerneas from Pokemon? LHK (contact me) 08:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fix on my 38 Overlimit. Also, I have the name of the mechanic while you take Pendulum Tuners as tuners for Synchros: Swing Synchro Monsters like "Accel Synchro" and stuff. LHK (contact me) 13:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) First things first; It must fit the mechanic of the Egyptian Gods (3 Tributes to Summon, cannot be Set, when SSed sent to the Grave). Secondly, it must have horrific effect, not OP effect. This step is understood, I guess. And last but surely not least they must have some relation to Egypt and stuff. Seems like it isn't but who makes Gods in 2014? LHK (contact me) 09:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Cosmos = κόσμος in Greek = world Chronos = χρόνος in Greek = time The only which is left is .... still remembering .... I still don't remember. Cosmos and Chronos are the cards that can be interpreted as Space and Time in physics. LHK (contact me) 13:12, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Tsukimori. What are your favorite type of monsters? OnePiece (talk) 03:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Genryus are for dragons the same that fiends are to zombies and psychic are to Machines xD, Well, i was planning to create an archetype. Any idea? OnePiece (talk) 03:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Your new archetype seems interesting, as i like fairies too. I was thinking about a card to mimicates the eff of "the sanctuary in the sky". A fiend archetype? Me and LHK are already working on 1 xD OnePiece (talk) 03:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Genryu To ease our lives here, i created the Genryu pages for this wikia --OnePiece (talk) 14:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I see. It's very hard to need always follow that code that sometimes doesn't work. Also, i changed the name of Des bolt to des charge kill bolt Onyx Leo Well, Onyx Leo. A for the Deck, something that the deck doesn't have IIRC, so and is awaiting. A searcher of Crystal Beasts when sent. Seems like a cool effect. If it has "When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard", it will be more balanced, since it'll chain with its other effect to be a Continuous Spell and this can make stuff a lil messy, even if the once-per-turn limitation to both effects can restric. I'll give you an 8/10, since it needs some kind of work. LHK (contact me) 16:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Suimin Amaterasu, the High Sun Ruler's vagueness Hi, Nova, just saw Suimin Amaterasu and wondering: Where does the Overlimit Effect be placed in an original card? LHK (contact me) 06:37, April 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'll use the custom layout for Overlimits aka the one I did on my Overlimit 55 and 38. Also, quick question: Why EVERYONE chooses to make 2 separate spaces for cards with different kinds of effects, like Pendulum Monsters. The main irony is that everyone has a different name for that different space xD. LHK (contact me) 13:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) This will apply to the Xyz Overlimits, Effect Overlimits or both? LHK (contact me) 13:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) So, the Overlimit Effect will be the one next to the dot and the other effect (the Normal Effect) is the one above it, right? Also, can I help you fix with the Overlimits we did? I mean my 38 and 55 Overlimit and your Overlimits, or not? LHK (contact me) 14:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Arc Dragon Should Rainbow Arc Dragon have 4000 ATK just like Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon? LHK (contact me) 17:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) The last one So, the last one, just like the others, must be named just like the Greek word for that, which is Fos. LHK (contact me) 16:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Twilight Number rename Hey Nova, in order to differentiate "_Xyz" subsets with the same letter, Y-Tak and I proposed using symbols instead of two-letter designations (unless the subset is actually two words, like my RUXyzs), and this would include changing your TWXyzs and Number TWs into something like T*Xyzs and Number T*##. Are you good with this? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:23, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Whichever symbol you want. A dot, a dash, a star (like E*HERO Pit Boss), whatever works. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Gymnastic HERO Overlimits What do you think about the Gymnastic HERO Overlimits? Gymnastic HERO - Planck Pose Gymnastic HERO - Lord of the Dance LHK (contact me) 16:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I was pretty cautious because I want to link the Normal Effect with the Overlimit Effect (if this can be possible). LHK (contact me) 16:52, May 1, 2014 (UTC) OK. Also, what do you think about the card "Xyz Drive-By" and, ofc, its artwork? Last but not least, if you have ideas for the "Gymnastic HERO" archetype (based off of contortion and yoga poses), plz feel free to post them. I'll appreciate, along with the kanji work, because idk much about the OCG name of those guys. LHK (contact me) 17:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) You did as much as you can, no problem. But I realised that this is better: . Woo-hoo. I understood the Ruby template better than I thought xD. Also, as for "Xyz Drive-By" it describes the way of driving-by, which needs a car or a motorcycle (in this case, " " and the "gun" part, which is the weapon of " ". LHK (contact me) 12:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Centaur Seems all right to me. Good card, too. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Mana As for the Forest, whose effects are negated, better use this following effect: When this card is activated: Place 2 Spell Counters on this card. When a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counter on this card. The rest is up to you. Just adding 2 Spell Counters in order to let the Centaur and Swordsman be Summoned more easily. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP Nova, what do you think about the kanji inputs on my Gymnastic HERO monsters? Can you do them for the rest of them, plz? LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Love the kanji work on Gymnastic HERO - Parkour Acrobat". Keep going, because I have projects to run. LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Renamed your Swordsman of Astromancy to "Stargazer Swordsman", if you don't mind. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:48, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Seeing at your Twillight template, those are not renamed: Number TW17: Twilight Leviathan Number TW69: Heraldry Twilight Crest TWXyz Hieratic Twilight Divine Dragon ]]TWXyz Hieratic Twilight Divine Dragon Ruler ]]TWXyz Hieratic Twilight Dragon Ruler of Heaven and Earth TWXyz Hieratic Twilight Overlord of Heliopolis LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Numeron Fusion An author on FF.net wants to know if he can use "Rank-Cross-Magic Numeron Fusion" in a fanfic of his. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Can do. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:42, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sunny Day Hello Nova Tsukimori. I was taking a slight look on the editings of today when i saw you and LHK were talking about my card "Sunny Day", but i didn't get what it was about. Would you mind telling me? --OnePiece (talk) 03:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Best archetypes To be honest, for as long as you and me are online here xD OK, best of your archetypes? Lemme see... Graviton: A Galaxy-Eyes user's archetype, it is a special archetype of yours because it your first archetype (unless you did the Constellations first, idk), strong, solid (see my Gymnastic HEROes for more), with a perfect boss monster. I'm really sad that you red-linked so many of your cards (not only Gravitons, this is one of my main complaints), something that I wait for your approval. The negation is the king of building nice decks by countering others. The Constellation'''s have the charm of preventing the Gravition buds to grow by having their effects unaffected by Graviton monsters '''OR Gravity cards, something that makes me glad (because they find a way to dodge all this) but tricky (because there are so many decks that run other decks that that deck doesn't dodge in the same way). I personally love the Number monster of that archetype, which is pretty nice and playable at the same time. The Suimin'''s (I asked for the trivias behind those guys, if you remember) is a nice deck imo but you red-linked so many of those guys, that makes me drive crazy. Nice Overlimit Anti-Meta archetype, the members passed on this site is so few, that I can't find a stable review about the archetype. The Wyrm '''Dark-Eyes and Light-Eyes archetype is pretty much a nice Pendulum archetype that I love. Remember that the base monsters are requested by me to make, but the rest are made by you. I personally find the archetype pretty nice, especially the Dark-Eyes one. And going to the Celestial Star archetype, which is pretty impressive at first glance (a Counterpart archetype, that counterparted the Elemental HEROes IIRC). Needs work, since it is new. Wh00psie, I forgot the Sanctuary archetype, which is pretty nice with the Dimensional Gods. I hope that Gods will receive such support, for example an archetype that supports Obelisk or cards that support Slifer or Ra. For a Structure Deck (because you did the Dark-Eyes and the Light-Eyes one, I remember you did a Constellation and a Graviton one) I strongly recommend to make archetype support, like for example Ghostricks or Sylvans, but if you insist, I believe that new Gravitons (e.g. Reptile Gravitons or Plant Gravitons or so, you did Graviton Dinosaurs) will be something that really intrigues me as a friend. I still believe that Gravitons are your best archetype, not because it is your first one, but because you did a complete archetype, not a set of cards that have the same name. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:49, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Graviton moar + A Request Hi, Nova, I'm glad that you made a comeback of your first archetype: The Gravitons. Also, I request you, as a friend of mine, to take a look at my site: LionHeartKing Wiki. It is NOTHING but a free YCM wiki, by taking the CardTable2 from here and some images like the Level/Rank, the Attributes and so. Also, what about making a collaboration/friendship card here, just like Rocket.knight.777's and Theundeadlord's The Flames of Vengeance, why not making e.g. a support for both your Gravitons or Constellations or what archetype do you like and my Gymnastic HEROes? It'll be in a special all-star Booster Pack that I'll create. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:09, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The name's gonna be Graviton Contortion. A name that supports both the Gravitons and the Gymnastic HEROes with ease. Secondly, it can Summon the Level 8 (Level 10s until today) Gymnastic HEROes without any Summon requirements or make all monsters Level 8 to Summon "Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon" OR to modify everything to Level 4s for "Number 89: Gymnastic HERO - Triple Fold" (previously was 86, but was changed to 89 to mirror 98). What do you think about my site (if you see that)? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) What? I modified the Levels of the Nomi Gymnastic HEROes to 8 to be able to Summon Graviton Dragon. Yes, they were massive because I was on the verge of making such a boss monster OR an anti-Gustaph Max. Btw, why not making the basis of Graviton Contortion? Just bear in mind what I said and, of course, place my name in it, just like The Flames of Vengeance, by using the |desc bracket. I'll leave the effects for X8722 (89x98) in order to make a Cross of our numbers. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I realize now. The stars in my site. I'll take care of that ASAP. Ah, I forgot something more important: The name for the Cross 8722? LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) WITH the "Graviton". LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Made the Graviton Contortion a Quick-Play to make it more playable imo. What about the effect ideas? Also, can I make Gravitons based on Contortion and Yoga stuff, like Graviton Bender or so? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) It also has to Summon the Level 8 Nomi Gymnastic HEROes (Frontbend, Backbend, Oversplit etc) without their Summoning restrictions. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Graviton Because I'm a bit confused of your Graviton page (I'm not from UK or from US, I'm from Greece if you are interested), will the Deck use Level manipulation and fast swarming? Btw, what about helping you with some Gravitons along with the contortion/yoga-based Gravitons that are most likely to be used by a duelist that wields both of our trump numbers, because the modified effect of "Number 89: Gymnastic HERO - Triple Fold" can Summon "Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon". Maybe some of your red-link Gravitons OR some new ones will be a nice relief of you. And surely, I need some Yoga-based Gymnastic HEROes. Protection and swarming are the magic words. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Any general preference? Now it is your turn to make the Cross. Just balance these two archetypes (they swarm A LOT) and you're down. Rank 12 ofc, 4500 ATK, DEF (something between 3000 and 4000). LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:44, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Swarming with a Spell effect, called "Gymnastic Methods". LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:52, May 14, 2014 (UTC) As I thought. Go on. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:22, May 14, 2014 (UTC) A LIGHT that can be treated as an EARTH or vice-versa. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:30, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Nice card, Nova. I suppose Graviton Phantom'll be the Zombie version of this, summoned by a Rank-Slide-Magic card. Also, I will DEFINITELY need your help on LHK wiki with a new project called "Trap Pendulum Monsters". Take a look at its respective page on the wiki for more. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC) The Phantom should be a Zombie. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:47, May 16, 2014 (UTC) The Pendulum Graviton Dragon will have 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF, I remember. Also, what about making a card on my site? Maybe you will have ALL the perks that an admin has if you do a couple of cards out there. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm looking forward for some contributions on my wiki. You're more than welcome. As for the Rose, it is a nice mid-level monster to use with any Level 8 monster for a Rank 8 (like Galaxy-Eyes, OR with a Level 4 monster to go with some Rank 4s, of course target itself for fast Summons. As for Sakura: Nice use of my Gymnastic HEROes in the Pendulum Effect, nice searching for Gravitons, perfect with Gravity Zone. As for the Monster effect, it can work perfectly with the high-Level monsters of both Decks, but you must add "ignoring Summoning conditions", to be able to Summon Oversplit. What about Graviton Contortionist? LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Fix'd. Kanji for the Contortionist should be something of "engrish", If you know what I mean. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:48, May 16, 2014 (UTC) No prob. What about making a collaboration archetype as well? Maybe a Zombie one to go with your new set? LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) An Xyz/Overlimit/Pendulum-based archetype based of Zombies in folklore. What about it? Btw, on Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Graviton Dragon, are the space for Pendulum Effect and Overlimit Effect the same? LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) What. About. The. Archetype. Idea? LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You have a point. It will be a FIRE Zombie archetype that can work with Zombie World and that is a counterpart archetype, like Shadolls. Fired up? LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) No, not puns. Shadolls don't have puns, so no puns on the collaboration archetype. The name will be "Infernombie" (Inferno + Zombie) (Hell Zombie in the OCG). LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:19, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Fairly good (the "Diablo"s). As for Raiden and the Field of the Diablos I'm looking forward for their effects). LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:04, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Nova. Sorry for abandoning this wiki for a lil bit. I had stuff on Pojo to deal with, and I feel sorry. I want you to tell two things. First is to decide which monsters should be the ones that are counterparted into Infernombies. I have stuff stored in a text file that are unused. And secondly, I want to tell you that I recommend making some red-links for other cards to fill your sets, like Twillight Hour and Limit Break of the Duelist. I have some ideas, what about you? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC)